Thunderstorms and Tantos
by Kakashi Cartman
Summary: It's only natural that the future generations surpass the previous generations.


The pitter patter of rain slowly pouring down from the sky hit the roof as the residents inside listened thinking someone was feeling for their current situation. Both hadn't recieved the love they had been accustomed to for a good six weeks. One was feeling it worse than the other for his once glorious reputation had been replaced with complete hatred. The other one could care less about his fellow citizens opinions all he was taught to care about was his use to the hokage, and the hokage seemed to only care about his almost broken family.

The elder cared for so much more than his young son. He cared about everyone's happiness and their morals that were rapidly disappearing. He hadn't noticed till he heard his hokage and old sensei talk about the future of his home. How his sensei wanted them to disappear and turn his peaceful village into something close to the bloody mist.

His hokage wanted someone to unite the broken village and renew it back into the village the first wanted it to be. Unfortunetly they couldn't do this without a few sacrifices.

It was at that moment the elder knew what he had to do, he had to bring things back to the way they needed to be. Afterall he was a very influental person, not the most strongest or smartest, but when it came to respect he was far greater than anyone else. He was known farther than ninja in anyother country. He could easily set this country straight if he set his mind to it he could've saved the world too, but he was only loyal to his country.

He decided to become a martyr.

He thought about it for the longest time, looking ahead for the perfect opportunity. Finally he saw it, the mission that would forever change the history of the ninja world, not that anyone would see it.

Afterwards was exactly what he expected would happen. He returned to a village full of hate spraying in only one direction, at him. The martyr hoped it wouldn't affect his son, he wished he would've talked to him but his son needed to learn by himself.

He remembers that night so clearly the night he saved them, how they begged him to leave them behind. How he relished in the fact his actions would one day be recognised, how all the pain would be rewarded.

It made the tears falling from the sky less tragic the thunder reminded him of his late wife's chakra. It's the perfect night for him, he was the type to enjoy thunderstorms. He hoped for an afterlife that would allow him to see his son and village's progress.

He went into his study and made sure to use his tanto, he loved the way his chakra mixed with blood and it would help make it less painful.

He sat on his knees and reached for his tanto. In his hand it softly glowed white he pressed it against his stomach, he wasn't one for tradition or formalities. He just knew what he had to do it didn't matter how so long as it was himself to end it. He pressed it against his stomach and briefly paused remembering his promise to several people, he decided it to be nothing more than his basic need to survive.

He quickly shoved his tanto into himself and watched with morbid fascination as his blood and chakra combined into a beautiful shade of pink. How the red and white danced together in a quick motion as the white slowly faded and the red grew and grew. It felt like an eternity his last few seconds of life weren't painful at all no it was beautiful.

If he didn't lose his mind before it was certainly lost now, for he thought all his enemies insane themselves that they'd ever think death painful by the most beautiful combination ever.

He smiled softly and fell to his side, still alive he saw lightening strike. The room was lit with a different shade of white with a more blueish tint. It quickly changed his view of his once beautiful creation, it scared him the lightening was much more deadly overshadowing his chakra and blood.

It bothered him but comforted him all the same, as long as his son learned himself he didn't mind he was proud all he could ask was his son to return the feeling.


End file.
